A Different Kind of Freedom
by XxIrisxX
Summary: Will thought marriage would have the freedom of loneliness he longed for. When he is kidnapped on his wedding day, will he stick with his thought or does he want to get married? Jack/Will. One shot. Request fic for vampygurl402.


**A Different Kind of Freedom**

**Summary: **Will thought marriage would have the freedom of loneliness he longed for. When he is kidnapped on his wedding day, will he stick with his thought or does he want to get married?

**Disclaimer: **'Pirates of the Caribbean' is something which I'll never come to own. If I did, this thing would be in the scripts. *sighs*

**AN: **My very first Jack/Will fic. This takes place some time after the first movie. I've tried to keep everybody in character. But if there's something here that needs work, let me know! :)

This is for _vampygurl402_ who requested a fic where Will has been kidnapped by Jack on his wedding day. Hope you like it~

* * *

Will Turner was pacing about in a room the kind governor had provided him.

If one asked him why he was pacing, he'd undoubtedly flash his most brilliant smile and with a blush on his cheeks, he'd convey his mixed feelings of excitement, impatience and anxiousness. Then if he was asked _why _he was feeling so, he'd widen his smile and meekly respond, "Today's my wedding."

However, as the moment grew near, his anxiousness increased as much as the blush marring his cheeks decreased.

In a few moments, the good governor would become his good father-in-law. The good Elizabeth would become his wife. And as appealing as it had seemed a few hours ago, now Will wasn't so sure.

A gentle knock was heard at the door and when he had given the permission to enter, someone peeped in his face and gently reminded the groom, "We'll start in ten minutes, sir."

William nodded at the attendant and sighed.

_Come now. It won't be so bad_.

The thought crept in his mind. As did a very eager urge to add 'Savvy?' at the end of is thought.

Brown eyes widened a little as he acknowledged said urge and shook his head wildly.

_I've spent too much time with that crazed loon!_ He reasoned again, _It be without rum too._

And again, William berated himself for referring to the crazed loon's quirks and habits at the most inappropriate of all moments.

A light frown appeared between his brows as he stared at the floor solemnly. He was not second-guessing himself. It was all his nerves. The jitters, as they say! He was just as excited to lead a married life, he reasoned with himself.

However, as the moments drew shorter, all Will could hope was that, it _was _just his nerves.

* * *

Port Royale was completely transformed. What was primarily the base of naval strategists was now camouflaged beautifully into an ethereal setting. Flowers, drapes, bouquets, cheerful ladies, satisfied and less than usual stiff looking Navy admirals and soldiers—everybody contributed to making the place _perfect_ for the dream wedding which was to be held there.

While William waited for the bride, he felt his best man (and highly unlikely one at that too), James Norrington giving him a light pat on his shoulder.

Perplexed, he turned slightly and gave the Commodore a glance before nodding in acknowledgement. Of course, exactly _what_ he was acknowledging to was a matter of question...one that had been peeping from the back of his mind.

It didn't feel like an encouraging pat. Oh no! An encouraging pat would be something along the lines of...grinning and clapping his shoulder.

So given the firm placement of hand on his shoulder, Will could conclude fairly certainly that it wasn't an encouraging pat. Because the Commodore was not clapping his shoulder. Or clapping his hands as a matter of fact.

Most importantly, the Commodore wasn't _grinning. _Sure, he smiled. An uncharacteristic but comforting smile at that. However, it wasn't a grin. Hell, it wasn't even _close_ to a grin and Will would not mind having something that at least was a resemblance of a _faked _grin.

So if the Commodore wanted to give Will his support, then he was doing a bloody bad job of it. Because now, as everyone stilled at the sight of the lovely bride floating down the aisle, the groom stiffened with ridiculous rigidity.

Elizabeth slowly came up to the spot where the minister was waiting. Veil being pulled up, her smile lit her face as she gingerly looked up at her love with adoration sparkling in her eyes. A smile so warm and full of love, that made Will ready to travel even to the ends of the world so as never to see it being lost from his beloved's face.

Once.

Now, he swallowed thickly. He didn't know why but his heart began to race all so suddenly and every sense of trepidation and anxiousness clouded it.

Elizabeth noticed. Even if she didn't exactly know what was going on with the love of her life, she did not miss the sharp intake of breath Will took one too many times while forcing to keep up his smile.

She gestured with her eyes, asking if something was the matter.

"Will", she whispered again since the other took a long time to respond, "Will, it's almost time. Don't be jittery." She hoped she could somehow liven up the other. However, it had almost no effect on Will.

He nodded and smiled at her. "Yes. It's just...I'm nervous." He replied, desperately trying—forcing—to bring back the excitement he should've been feeling among the mixture of others.

But he felt none.

For the first time since he proposed, William Turner wasn't sure about this whole ceremony. For the first time, William Turner longed to be anywhere other than Port Royale. He in serious doubt.

For the first time, he wanted to be aboard the—

His thoughts were rudely interrupted by a loud frenzy of the crowd.

They were all shouting and even screeched as something whooshed past them. In a moment's notice, the serenade environment was gone and in its place. There were people running about in complete chaos and disarray, the sound of chairs and tables crashing down followed by gun shots which actually made the panic in people rise to dangerous levels. James Norrington was suddenly screaming orders at his guards. Elizabeth dropped her bouquet and began screaming wildly.

Before Will could even comprehend the situation, he suddenly felt a pair of strong hands spinning him around and draping an arm tightly across his chest.

"Hey, what is the meaning of this!" he yelled angrily, thrashing with his best efforts to free himself but the more he thrashed the stronger the other person's grip on him became. "Let me GO!"

He was immediately silenced when he felt a cool metallic thing ghosting close to his neck.

"No, let go of him!" Elizabeth yelled, even lurching towards them but was stopped by her father. Even from there, Will could see the look of anguish on her face.

And even then, he didn't feel his heart melt.

"Just as soon as they let go of _me_, love." The other person finally replied, his voice laced with all the playfulness and cheekiness he had on his person.

Just then, Will's eyes sparked with familiarisation. He knew that voice!

"You do not need this." The Commodore reasoned in a very boorish tone, "Neither do we need something that isn't needed, Sparrow."

At that, Will could barely constrain himself to let out a surprised gasp. He strained his peripherals to confirm the one who held him hostage and much to his predicament, when a blurred image of the familiar dreadlocks came to his limited view, he could do nothing but gape in bewilderment.

The other person seemed totally unfazed by the certain turn of events. He decidedly ignored Will and directed his reply at the Commodore, "Which is why I'm giving you all an opportunity to be rid of something you do not need of that which is not at all needed."

"And what opportunity would it be, might I ask?" Will finally opened his mouth, feeling every bit of bitterness in his words as he was shamed publicly. "It is my wedding, Jack. You are ruining my wedding!"

At that, the captain let out his signature smirk.

"A wedding?" He said cheekily, making Will scowl even more, "I'm _ruining_ your wedding? William, my dear lad, you make an error of assumption on a very fundamental level."

Before giving Will a chance to even roll his eyes, Jack went on, "It is not I who is ruining your wedding. It is I who is merely passing by your wedding which is already ruining the beautiful general ambience of this place and in turn is being ruined by the ruinous setting of the otherwise ruined ambiance which is clashing the very purpose of this other-timely purposeful port. It is not I who is ruining the wedding that is already ruining the lives of already ruined people. I have no intention of ruining a wedding which is already showing signs of ruin and/or otherwise being shown in the face of a man who is about to become ruin by _his _wedding, in general which is the taking-away-er of freedom and hence so forth the epitome of a ruined concept."

He paused long enough to survey the horribly confused and annoyed look on the others' faces and smirked in the general vicinity of an irritated Commodore who wasn't unfamiliar with his antics.

"What do you want, Sparrow? For God's sake, relieve us of your miserable logic and be done with it."

It was all that Jack needed to be asked. He looked proudly at the Commodore, smirked at Will as he said, "Freedom, gentlemen. Of body and a bit of soul."

Before anyone could even make sense of what the deranged Captain meant, Jack scurried backwards, easing his way through the crowd while forcing Will with him by the edge of his sword.

When both of them had reached the edge of the fort, William felt Jack shifting his feet for balance and he immediately dreaded of the possible action he would be forced to make.

Somewhere along the line, Elizabeth desperately forced herself out of the crowd and ran towards them.

"Will! No!" She was afraid and her eyes were now brimming with unshed tears. "Jack, please let Will go. No one will follow you!" She pleaded earnestly, enough to melt the stone.

For a while, Jack seemed to really take pity on her as she tried to hold gazes with the captive groom, trying to seek out the love and the promise that he'd return to her.

Will gazed back at her but his gaze didn't reflect back the oath that was to be promised to her. It returned assurance, strength and courage.

But not love.

Without any further warning, he suddenly felt the solid footing being whisked away from under his feet. His body became light, the surface of water inching closer and closer to him.

He closed his eyes and held his breath just in time as he and Jack both hit the water with a huge splash. Somewhere in the surface above, a shrill cry made its way downwards before slowly being engulfed by the sound of waves lapping against the rocks.

Disoriented, William felt himself being dragged away from the walls of the fort and further and further into the sea.

Soon his eyelids grew heavy before darkness drooped down on him.

* * *

He woke up with a start and jolted into a sitting position. However Will soon found out that it wasn't a good decision as that very act made his head throb rather painfully.

He let out a groan and looked around. He wasn't in his home. It surely didn't look like Elizabeth's room...or his dressing room even! It was painted..._black_. And it bobbed up and down.

His brows were locked in a furrow as he began to remember the events of the day. He remembered being at his wedding...then Elizabeth making lovey-dovey eyes...

It drew an implicit shudder which made Will frown even harder.

He shouldn't be shuddering at Elizabeth's love! What was wrong with him? It wasn't normal!

Then it all came back to him.

No, not the entire event. But surely, the entire event of him having anxious— even discouraging— feeling of the very prospect of his marital ties with Elizabeth!

He was absolutely not enjoying the idea to be married to her! The last he had known, he was wishing to be on board the Black Pearl!

His eyes widened swiftly at that very notion.

_Black Pearl?_

His cabin...it wasn't the cleanest. It was black and it _bobbed. _

Then the rest of the main event flooded his mind with its account. As it did, Will bolted to an upright position in a flash.

Yet again, he groaned as his head throbbed because of his rashness.

As if to clarify, at that very moment, he heard the door to his cabin opening. Will glared sharply at the one who entered and said in a dangerous voice, "What was that about? Why did you have to take me with you? What were you doing there in the first place and GOD why does my head hurt?"

The accused simply smirked and held up a bottle of rum in his defence.

Will raised his brow as he understood. But the moment later, he frowned hard and asked dubiously, "You gave me rum? Why?"

"You were unconscious." Jack defended himself but it made Will scowl even more.

"You give unconscious people RUM?"

The rum which Jack _never _shared? The non-sharable rum he shared with Will?

He didn't have the chance to dwell over it though. His head hurt and he really needed to know which sane or even _insane _person would give unconscious man rum!

However, he wished he hadn't asked that as Jack shrugged and rolled his eyes. Groaning, he again enquired, "Why did you do what you did?"

"Come now William. You're not so dull. You know very well what that was about!" Will scowled even more and let jack continue, "I was escaping!"

"From _what_?"

"The gallows!" Jack responded as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

To Will it was not. The younger man quickly threw his scowl away and was looking absolutely horrified.

"Gallows?" He repeated and all of a sudden, he didn't know why but his heart skipped a beat.

"Ohh yes. Your unfairly fair _Commodore_ had me scheduled for a noon with the gallows. He caught up to me while I was making port. For rum and salty wenches." He paused and upon reconsidering shrugged, "Mostly for rum and a bit for salty wenches."

He paused again and once more, he tried to correct that statement. "Mostly for rum and _mostly _a bit for salty wenches. Also a bit for..." However, he decided against it and trailed off.

It went uncaught by the normally sharp-sensed William. For the moment, he _still_ couldn't get past the fact that Jack was up for gallows.

In a flash, it didn't seem to bother him that his wedding was ruined. His heart was skipping rapidly and he knew very well that it wasn't excitement. More like...'too close of a call' kind of feeling. And he was actually indifferent towards Jack after saving Elizabeth.

_So why am I feeling this way?_

Unbeknownst to him, his cheeks warmed up as did his heart when he understood that Jack Sparrow had neatly cheated death once again, and the boldness he showed...the urge for freedom he had...

_Oi! No. No!_

He quickly gathered his bearing and huffed while fighting off the blush. He shouldn't be so..._relieved._

His cheeks became red yet again and that blasted pirate! He was smirking!

_William Turner, this man held you captive, humiliated you publicly AND he ruined your wedding!_

He debated with himself mentally but became surprised immediately when he realized that the last incentive to lash out at Jack wasn't as much of an incentive.

"You ruined my wedding." He persisted.

At that, Jack cocked an eyebrow and asked nonchalantly, "Have I?"

"Ye—"

Suddenly, Will didn't seem so resolute. His confusion grew even more.

"That proves it, then." Jack replied and Will was again forced to address his feelings hours before the wedding.

The apathy, the lethargy, the unwillingness...it all came back.

He couldn't even say a simple 'yes' with confidence!

It was definitely not because of his nerves.

_I have no intention of ruining a wedding which is already showing signs of ruin and/or otherwise being shown in the face of a man who is about to become ruin by _his_ wedding._

His head quickly snapped up and he took in the form of the other, who made himself comfortable on the bed and was already taking swigs of his rum.

_Of all the times..._

"You...but why did you have to take _me _with you?" Will asked and again felt his heart beating faster.

"You wanted it too." Jack said, taking another swig of his rum. "You wanted to get out. Your face had it written all over."

Once again, Will found himself gaping. Was he _that _obvious?

"You longed to be free, William. Don't you deny that!" Jack said clandestinely taking another gulp and offering some to Will who denied.

As for the other...well...he felt words dissolving in his mouth. He didn't know what to say. He so strongly wanted to refute that but somewhere along the line, he couldn't help but agree.

His heart was beating harder. This time it was accompanied with a familiar feeling of his face tightening with an upcoming blush.

Yet, suppressing it as best as he could, he countered, "And you did me a favour, you suppose?"

Jack stopped his focus on the rum and turned his head to face the other. He held Will's gaze solemnly for a while, ignoring Will's fidgets before answering seriously, "_You _suppose."

"How can you be so sure that I do?"

"How can you be so sure that you do not?"

Will raised his brow in response and struggled hard to keep himself calm. He was finally feeling excited and didn't know why—

He met the captain's eyes briefly but quickly looked away.

-Or perhaps he did...

He made his way to the bed yet again and sat beside the other.

For a long while, they stayed like that. Immersed in silence which was not in the least bit uncomfortable.

When it stretched too long, Will finally ventured with a question that crawled in his mind.

"What did you...mean by that?"

"By what?"

"By my wedding being ruinous."

"Oh...well." Jack paused and now fully turned to face the other, "A wedding is ruinous. But not compared to a loveless one."

"What made you think I don't love Elizabeth?" Will huffed indignantly even though his burning cheeks made it known otherwise.

"You didn't fight hard enough, William, to be in the arms of your bonnie bride."

Jack's response completely broke Will's wall as he no longer concealed his surprise. "You had a sword against my throat!" He said, by now his face completely red as if he'd been caught.

"And since when has that stopped you?" Jack smirked, raising a brow.

Will had been caught.

"I...uh...well..." And Will had been speechless _because _he was caught.

"It's because you don't love her. It's because..." Jack trailed off as he brought his face closer to the other, "Because you find the prospect of enjoying freedom."

Will gulped and drew in his breath as Jack's lips ghosted near his. His neck, ears—everything—was on fire and his heart was thrumming so loud that he couldn't almost hear anything else above it.

"Because you like a different kind of freedom. One that involves someone who too enjoys freedom...who wants to be free but at the same time, wants his soul to enjoy _that _different kind of freedom with the one who longs for it too. One who makes port not just for the usual ration. But for _that_ unusual freedom as well."

His lips were floating so close to Will's; dancing a delicate dance of skirting around and about it.

"For whom he was caught for the gallows to begin with."

"And who is it?" Will finally rasped out, the thrill and joy now completely overtaking his heart and mind. He was expectant. He was excited. He was anxious but in a very nice way.

At that, Jack's lips gave the other a small peck before the captain said just as slowly, "You."

Will licked his lips, suddenly feeling as if his world had been completed. The tremendous swell of emotions he was feeling in his heart and mind were beyond comprehension. Suddenly, whatever anger he felt for the captain melted away. Whatever doubt he had in case of Elizabeth got cleared up...whatever overall doubt he had been feeling as of late was replaced with extreme clarity.

"And you chose too." He heard jack say while he looked straight at the younger man's sparkling eyes.

"And who might that be?" Will asked, a soft smile gracing his lips.

"Me."

His smile extended into a beautiful grin as the younger man nodded in complete agreement. He gingerly wrapped his hands around the captain and kissed him sweetly.

"Yes you."

Jack grinned too and Will's lips were captured into a beautiful kiss as both felt a sense of belongingness and completeness like they had never felt before.

As for Will, for the first time he felt fruitful promises. Or the first time, Will _truly_ felt love.

For the first time, he felt _free_. And it was a beautiful feeling, indeed.

* * *

**AN:** So what do you think? Please review~


End file.
